History of the Slayer
"History of the Slayer" was the unofficial title of a series of promotional clips produced by The WB for Buffy the Vampire Slayer television show. Aired either in the weeks or just prior to the series' debut, they introduced the Slayer mythology narrating certain activities of various Slayers in the United States. Content For the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' pilot, the narrator concludes with "1996. A small campus in Southern California. It's started all over again," followed by various scenes of the episode. In the official premiere for "Welcome to the Hellmouth", however, it says: "Now, in 1997, it's started all over again." Interleaved with characters' speeches and scenes from the episode, it adds: "Something strange is happening in Sunnydale. A force so powerful, so menacing… There will be one person in all the world who dares to challenge it. Now, to the Chosen One. For each generation… there is only one slayer. Anthony Stewart Head, Alyson Hannigan, Nicholas Brendon, and Emmy Award winner Sarah Michelle Gellar. The moment is near, you are about to meet the Slayer." The trailer ends with the line: "And now, the series premiere of Buffy the Vampire Slayer," only altered to "Now, a special weekend presentation of Buffy the Vampire Slayer." in the episode first reprise. Appearances *Abigail Cole (Only in pilot) *1845 Boston Slayer *Lucy Hanover *Belle Malone (Only in pilot) *1893 Oklahoma Slayer *Florence Gilbert *Arabella Gish *1927 Chicago Slayer *Buffy Summers (Only in episode footage) *Alexander Harris (Only in episode footage) *Willow Rosenberg (Only in episode footage) *Rupert Giles (Only in episode footage) *Angel (Only in episode footage) *Master (Only in episode footage) *Darla (Only in episode footage) *Aura (Only in episode footage) Transcript Narrator: Plymouth Colony, early 1625. Mysterious deaths were attributed to some unknown animals. These deaths stopped shortly after a strange visitor, Abigail Cole, joined the community. Narrator: 1845. Boston shipyards were plagued by a series of grisly murders. The attacks ended when a quiet young woman arrived in town. Narrator: Virginia, 1866. The frequent and unexplained disappearance of local Civil War widows shocked an already grieving community. These disturbing events ended when Lucy Hanover set up camp in a nearby graveyard. Narrator: Dodge City, Kansas. During the summer of 1888, forty deaths under suspicious circumstances. The deaths ceased when Belle Malone rode into town. Narrator: The Oklahoma territory, 1893. A series of savage attacks claimed the lives of seventeen homesteaders. The murders stopped when a young blacksmith passed through town. Narrator: 1897, Virginia City, Wyoming. A string of bizarre murders shocked this small hillside community. The killings ceased shortly after 20-year-old Florence Gilbert arrived in town. Narrator: 23 New Yorkers lost their lives in the 1912 Brooklyn boarding house murders. The killings ended abruptly when a student nurse named Arabella Gish sought lodgings in room number 6. Narrator: Chicago, 1927. Over a period of two weeks, 41 bodies were found near Union Station. Shortly after the arrival of this young woman, the mysterious murders stopped. Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 1 Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer advertisements